Severus ou pas
by Elayan - Rosine
Summary: Fiction commune avec Oceanna donc écrite à 6 mains . Parodie des fictions romances. Severus et Minerva se déclarent leur amour. Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours ou pas .


_« Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'écris dans cette langue. Ca fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas allé en France. Si longtemps. Et me voilà. Dans quel but ? Me plaindre de mon amour. Elle ne m'aime pas mais je suis fou d'elle. Elle ne le sait évidement pas. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Je ne lui parlerais jamais de cela. D'abord, elle est la directrice adjointe de l'école. Ensuite, je n'accepterais jamais une relation Etudiant-Professeur et nous étions dans cette situation il y a quelques années. Enfin, elle en aime un autre. Ils ne sont pas mariés aussi pourrais-je lui faire la cour, mais elle ne pourrait jamais en aimer un autre. Son homme ne le sait pas. Ses amies ne le savent pas et encore moins les étudiants. Mais je le sais. Je l'ai observée trop souvent pour manquer cela. Elle lui a donné son cœur comme je lui ai donné le mien. Elle n'en a pas parlé avec lui. Mais elle devrait. Cela briserait mon cœur de les voir ensemble, mais mon cœur se brise maintenant de la voir malheureuse… »_

Severus Rogue arrêta d'écrire quand il entendit un bruit. Derrière lui se trouvait la femme à propos de laquelle il venait d'écrire.

-Puis-je vous aider, Professeur McGonagall ?

Elle haussa les sourcils et il comprit le problème. Il avait parlé en français.

-Je ne savais pas que vous parliez français, Severus, dit-elle dans la même langue. Mais ça me va. J'ai effectué mon apprentissage en France. Est-ce que c'est le rapport annuel ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et attrapa le parchemin.

-Non, cria-t-il, mais c'était trop tard : elle avait commencé la lecture.

Elle lui rendit le parchemin.

-Vous devriez lui parler, dit-elle. Je n'ai lu que le début, je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais vous devriez lui parler.

Il soupira de soulagement.

-Et vous devriez parler avec Albus.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Albus ?, répéta-t-elle. Mais il… enfin, où êtes-vous allé chercher cela ? Jamais je ne… »

Elle retenait difficilement un rire nerveux et Severus sentit son cœur se remplir d'espoir. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et osa :

« Je pensais… Hé bien, cela n'a pas d'importance. Dois-je en conclure que vous êtes… que vous êtes libre ?

-Vous savez, à mon âge… Je ne représente guère un intérêt pour la gente masculine. »

Le professeur de potions sentit une vague de bonheur – que dis-je une vague ? Un siphon… euh typhon, un raz de marée, un tsunami, un maelström ! – chambarder son esprit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents – qui contrairement aux racontars auraient pu passer dans une pub colgate – à l'incompréhension la plus totale de Minerva qui voyait la chauve-souris des cachots se transformer sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas lancé de sort, pourtant… Elle le vit tomber à genou et saisir sa main dans les siennes qui tremblaient d'émotion.

« Vous êtes la femme de mes rêves Minerva. Oh, accepteriez-vous, mon bel ange de vous marier avec moi ?

-Allons, Severus… J'ai l'âge d'être votre mère !

-Cela ne m'importe aucunement, mon poulet miauleur ! Je vous aime tant ! »

Minerva sentit une larme étoilée rouler le long de sa joue et tomber sur leurs mains étroitement enlacées – et ce n'était parce qu'il les lui serrait jusqu'à couper la circulation. L'amour les emportait sur son leur nuage et elle susurra :

« Ohhh, miaow. »

Devant le regard interloqué du professeur de Potion, elle rougit et murmura :

« Ohhh, oui… »

D'un bond Severus se releva, et la porta à la manière des chevaliers galants des contes de fée à travers le château, sous les regards envieux des élèves et des professeurs – ou s'agissait-il de regards surpris voire même dégoûtés ? – jusqu'à la chambre de Minerva, où il l'étendit amoureusement sur le lit, après qu'elle ait transformé la pièce en une suite impériale confort O (Optimal). Leurs baisers devenaient de lave et Minerva conseilla à Severus de ne pas mériter un T (Troll), et en effet, il commença à la déshabiller avec passion. Pourtant, au moment de lui ôter son soutien-gorge, il s'arrêta – pour ne pas choquer les lecteurs innocents qui auraient eu l'audace de suivre cette fiction jusqu'à ce point.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon Sevychounet ?, demanda Minerva avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Seriez-vous par malchance impuissant ?

-Non, bien sûr, la rassura Severus avec tendresse. Mon serpent ne demande qu'à être charmé par...

-Que se passe-t-il alors ?, le pressa-t-elle.

-Oh, mon roudoudou d'amour en sucre d'orge. Je respecte trop votre pureté pour vous… [censuré] avant de se marier.

-Alors marions-nous immédiatement, ordonna Minerva.

-Bien sûr ma lionesse ronronnante. (1)

-Mais dites-moi, pourquoi parlons-nous toujours en français ?, s'interrogea-t-elle soudain.

-Parce que Paris est la ville des amants et des romances, mon félin aux poils si doux…

Déjà, Miverna avait fini se rhabiller et elle tendit sa main à Severus. Celui-ci la renversa encore dans ses bras comme une princesse. Malheureusement, la transformation en suite impériale O avait rétrécit la porte et Minerva ne put passer la porte ainsi. Severus la déposa à terre et ils transplanèrent jusqu'à l'église la plus proche (le pouvoir de l'amour vainc les barrières de Dumbledore, c'est bien connu) qui était pleine de monde. En effet, des hiboux magiques avaient, gracieuseté de Dumbledore qui les avait vus s'embrasser, prévenu toutes les personnes auxquelles il avait pu penser. L'intégralité en l'école entre autres, fantômes compris, et 47,3 % du ministère [nos précieux lecteurs peuventt se permettre d'ôter à cette foules tous les personnages qu'il ne peut voir et de leur faire subir une fin délicieusement atroce].

La cérémonie commença sans problème et le prêtre commença la formule rituelle :

« Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. »

Minerva n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et dévorait son amant des yeux quand une voix rompit le charme :

« Objection, votre honneur ! »

Hermione fendit la foule et se jeta aux genoux de Severus pour les embrasser.

« Oh mon amour, je vous aime tant. Je regrette tant les atrocités que j'ai pu vous dire dans ma colère, oh, je suis tellement stupide. Revenez-moi, je vous en prie ! »

Des torrents de larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux pour se perdre dans la robe du professeur de Potion qui observait, le cœur déchiré, les deux femmes (toutes deux des sorcières très dangereuses) entre lesquelles son esprit ne pouvait choisir, puis, réalisant qu'il ne pourrait séduire la jeune Hermione après avoir hérité de la fortune des MacGonagall (quoi, l'argent c'est important dan la vie !) , il se tourna vers la plus jeune et l'attira dans un baiser ardent devant lequel les mères cachèrent les yeux de leurs enfants.

Minerva s'évanouit sous le choc, alors qu'Hermione prenait sa place et sa tenue de mariée devant l'autel, personne ne se souciant des ruisseaux, rivières, fleuves, que dis-je chutes du Niagara qui ruisselaient sur les joues de l'ancienne mariée dans son coma.

Ron, lui, s'enfuit à Poudlard pour soigner son cœur déchiqueté en se réfugiant dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, où il se consola tout de suite avec Mimi Geignarde. Harry les y trouva : il avait réussi à échapper à Ginny et venait retrouver sa maîtresse. Il fut bien surpris de voir la place occupée et Ginny, qui en fait avait suivit son mari, couru panser ses blessures dans les bras de Binns.

Quant à Minerva, désemparée, elle aperçut un grand manoir qu'elle reconnu comme celui des Malefoy. Tentant d'essuyer la mer salée de ses joues, elle se dirigea vers le portail. Le maître des lieux était dans le jardin et elle vit le soleil brillant se refléter sur ses cheveux d'or et qui faisait briller ses yeux verts, heu… bleu, heu… gris, euh… Choisissez une pierre précieuse et rajoutez là ici [évitez le rubis, c'est…] ! Il semblait si grand et si tendre en s'occupant de l'unique rose à laquelle il ne restait qu'un pétale flétri qu'elle tomba instantanément amoureuse de lui. Ce fut un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel d'été, une valse passionnée, un concerto magnifique en fa dièse mineur quarte augmentée, digne de mille et une roses rouges écarlates, grenat, rubis, carmin, pourpres, fushia, vermeilles, crépuscule couchant, braise, sang, cramoisies, pivoine, coquelicot, tomate, poivron, piment, paprika, ketchup, bolognaise, mercurochrome, sabre Sith, costume de père noël, habit de Spirou, oreille d'un Weasley embarassé, yeux de Voldemort, valise de Rosine, écharpe d'Elayan, pot de fleur d'Océane, bref, mille et une roses rouges quoi. Elle s'approcha de lui à pas lents – elle avait encore mal aux pieds et aux cheveux après sa rencontre avec la porte – et il leva le visage. Ses yeux verts, heu… bleu, heu… gris, euh… brillants et très, très chers, où scintillaient mille galions rencontrèrent ceux verts, heu… gris, euh… noir, euh… ternes de Minerva. Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur et il détourna le regard. Ce fut comme un deuxième épieu dans son cœur encore sanguinolent de la première écharde . Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, presque résignée à aller dans les bras du directeur – elle frissonna tout de même à cette pensée [Elayan offrit trois étoiles à Rosine pour son courage d'avoir écrit cela et Oceanne lui donna un joli petit chocolat]. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule.

-Professeur… Moi je vous aime…

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Drago Malefoy se trouvait devant elle, les cheveux aussi doré que ceux de son père, les yeux fait de la même pierre [toujours pas le rubis, je vous en pris !]

-Mais enfin, j'ai l'âge d'être votre mère… grand-mère.

-Arrière-Grand-Mère serait plus juste…

Minerva écarquilla les yeux davantage.

-Mais je vous aime quand même ! Vous et vous millions, euh… galions, euh…

'_Chatons'_ souffla quelqu'un du public.

-Chateaux, euh… Chatons ! reprit-il langoureusement.

Elle fondit dans un énorme sourire. Elle lui prit le visage pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Cependant son jeune amant se faufila entre ses bras et passa derrière elle.

-Et si nous allions nous marier maintenant ! Ne perdons pas de temps !

Elle sourit tendrement et lui prit la main. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'église encore pleine du monde (un plaisantin avait lancé un sortilège de glue éternelle sur les bancs). Quand il du embrasser la mariée il fut sûr d'une chose toutefois : son professeur n'était pas douée qu'en métamorphose.

Ils n'attendirent pas la tombée de la nuit et la fin du banquet pour se réfugier dans leur chambre de noce (VRAIE suite impériale confort O où Minerva ne se prit PAS les pieds dans la porte, ni la tête). Toute frétillante, Minerva se laissa déshabiller avec tendresse et sensualité et regarda son mari lui faire un strip-tease qui eut tôt fait de la rendre très très en chaleur. Puis, il l'allongea tendrement en lui répétant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'aimerait toujours pour la vie et malgré son âge, qu'elle était belle, si belle, et qu'elle devait le croire qu'il le pensait de toutes ses forces, vraiment, vraiment il était sérieux, très sérieux. En faisant ça, il couvrait son corps de baisers ardents, trouvant le moyen de faire les deux en même temps s'en s'arrêter. Minerva fut tellement émue par ses paroles et ses gestes qu'elle l'attira dans un baiser passionné jusqu'à ce que Drago ne s'arrache de son étreinte dans un réflexe pour sauver sa vie :

« Je suis… désolé… amour… mais tu… m'as étouffé, là…

-Oh, qu'ai-je fait ?, se récria Minerva les yeux pleins de larmes. C'est à moi de m'excuser mon Drakouché chéri d'amour…

-Non, ne t'excuse pas. Je t'aime Minerva et je t'aimerai toujours quoiqu'il arrive. »

Minerva soupira de bonheur et se prit à rêver du moment où son mari la prendrait et l'emmènerait jusqu'au septième ciel et plus haut encore, de multiple fois tandis que lui serait infatigable (grâce à une potion chipée auparavant à Severus… ?).

Mais le temps passait, et Drago – même s'il semblait très bien équipé – ne devenait pas dur. Minerva eu beau l'embrasser, le couvrir de caresses et de mots amoureux, rien ne se passait. Doucement, il la repoussa :

« Oh, mon amour, je suis désolé, mais… Je ne peux pas…

-Tu… je suis trop vieille, c'est ça ?, interrogea Minerva, blessée.

-Non ! Non mon merveilleux sucre d'orge, tu es éblouissante ainsi. Ce n'est pas toi… C'est simplement que… voilà, on dirait que je… je ne peux pas, c'est tout.

-Oh, fit Minerva en comprenant que la fierté de son mari l'empêchait de prononcer « impuissant ». Ce n'est pas grave, mon amour. Je t'aime quand même, tu sais. »

Drago lui renvoya un regard blessé.

« Je sais mais… Je voudrais pouvoir t'aimer comme tu le mérites. Oh, je ne suis pas digne toi, mon petit amour !

-Mais que dis-tu ?, se récria Minerva. Tu es le seul à ne pas m'avoir abandonné dans cette journée terrible ! Je t'aime et je refuse que tu penses cela ! Il doit y avoir une solution !!! »

Drago réfléchit une seconde.

« Mon parrain doit avoir une potion…

-Ton parrain ? C'est une bonne… NON !, hurla-t-elle en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire. PAS SEVERUUUUUUS ! »

…………………….

(1) je rappelle aux gentils lecteurs qui nous lisent que ce terme de lionesse n'est absolument pas français. La femelle du lion est une lionne. La femelle du tigre est une tigresse. Si, si, je vous assure.


End file.
